Naruto's Genin team
by pizzafan123
Summary: Fem Naruto! At the age of 16, Naruto gets a Genin team of 12 year olds. Lets see what's in store for her. Sorry about the bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

Fem Naruto

Naruto's team chapter 1

I was walking to Obaa-chan's office because she summoned me. I was hoping room tops right now and about 3 minutes later, I jumped through the window and said.

"Hey Obba-chan, you want something". She threw an empty sake bottle at me and I ducked instantly and it went out the window. I heard a yell and I burst out laughing. I grinned mockingly ay her and said in a sing song voice.

"You missed". She glared and held up a fist and I put my hands up in surrender. Never mess with an angry Tsunade. I have bumps to prove I've done it. She sighed and I heard laughing. I turned around and saw Kiba, Sasuke-teme, Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, Shino and Ino. Obba-chan said.

"I brought you all here because the academy year is almost over and I need some Jounin instructors". I stood there confused. Me? A sensei? I heard a booming laugh I knew too well and turned toward the window to see Jiraiya leaning against the window sill. I grinned at him and said.

"Hey, Ero-sensei". He glared at me and my smile turned into a smug smirk. He said.

"Don't call me that"! I laughed along with almost everyone in the room, Sasuke even chuckled. He looked at Obaa-chan and scoffed.

"You're really trusting the brat with 3 kids that she has to teach". I glared at him. He just smirked at me. Obaa-chan rolled her eyes at him and said.

"They let you didn't they"? He glared at her and she shrugged. I asked.

"Are you sure? Plus you're letting Sasuke-teme teach 3 kids, he'll scare them away with a glare". In return to my words, Sasuke glared at me. I waved him off and Obaa-chan said.

"Yes and didn't you say you wanted to be Hokage". I nodded and she continued. "Then you need to have a team". I frowned and said.

"But your Hokage and you didn't have a team". We all gave her pointed stares or ost of us did. She smirked.

"We all know that you want to be Hokage by how much you shout it out. I never planned to be one in the first place". I pouted and she said.

"At 12:00, you all will get your Genin team of three tomorrow. Remember to give them a Genin pass test tomorrow". She gave me and Sasuke a pointed look. "Please, if you going to pull a Kakashi, don't show up too late or fail them on purpose". I grinned after while Sasuke grunted an 'Hn'. We all agreed and she handed us three files each. We all walked into the Jounin lounge room. I looked at Sasuke and asked.

"What team did you get, Sasuke-teme". He rolled his eyes and opened the folders of the kids he had to test. He said.

"Some civilian boy and a boy and girl in the Aburame clan". I nodded and said.

"Heh, well. I got… a Inuzuka, Hyuuga and Hanuro". Hanuro? I looked closely at her description and almost laughed. Pink hair and green eyes. It said sister of Hanuro Sakura. I really laughed this time and said.

"Hey, Sakura has a Sister". Sasuke smirked and muttered.

"Don't corrupt her". I glared at him and Kiba asked.

"Which Inuzuka"? I looked at the name and replied.

"Ryo Inuzuka". He laughed and said.

"Ha, good luck with him. You'll fail him for sure". I glared and snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean, dog breath". He glared back and replied snidely.

"Shut up Blondie, he is worse than me and you used to be when we we younger". I blinked, that bad. Ino spoke up.

"Watch it, dog boy. I'm blond". Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I was talking to Naruto-baka". I snorted and said.

"Yeah, I'm the baka. Who beat you in the Chunin Exams"? He growled at me and turned away, pissed off. I looked at Shikamaru and asked.

"Who'd you get lazy ass"? He sighed tiredly at me and said.

"Troublesome. Some Shika-Ino-Cho trio thing". I turned to everyone and asked for who they got and everyone was discussing the teams and what-not for ten to fifteen minutes. I walked out of the building and decided to get some ramen. I was humming and I almost ran into someone.

I looked up a little to see Kaka-sensei with his Icha Icha book in hand. My ears flushed a little as it reminded me that I took a liking to the series, not that I'd tell him that, after all the years I called him a pervert for reading it. Anyway, I almost laughed to see me and Sensei at the same height. He gave me an eye-smile he ruffled my hair, it was a mess like it always was since I was 12, bangs almost covering my headband. I frowned and swatted his hand away. He gave me a hurt look or as hurt he could look with only ¼ of his face. He asked innocently.

"What would you do that, Naru-chan"? I crossed my arms and looked away. I replied.

"I got my first team today". He shook his head and said.

"I know, poor kids". I stuck my tongue out and said.

"Whatever, I was thinking about using the bell test". He nodded and said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good choice". I talked with Kakashi and we then went our separate ways, but before we did Kakashi called out.

"Oh, Naru-chan. A book store workertold me about a certain series you took a interest in that you told me you'd never read. Who knew little Naru-chan was a pervert.I see I did a job well done". I flushed and said.

"Lies, bye Kakashi-sensei"! I heard him laughing as I quickly walked home. I decided to just go home because it was already dark. When I got home I made some instant ramen and went to bed, wondering what the group about the group of kids I was supposed to teach.

**WHEN NARUTO WAKES UP…**

When I woke up I walked in to the bathroom to take a shower, not bothering to look at a clock. After I finished that I dressed in a armor fishnet, blue Jounin shirt with the Uzumaki spirals on the sleeves and my Jounin vest. Black pants with orange strips on the sides. I then placed my headband tightly on my forehead, keeping the bands out of my eyes.

I looked at the clock and my eyes widened. I'm going to be late. I didn't want to pull a Kakashi-sensei. I was already 10 minutes late. 3 minutes later I reached the academy and walked in to the classroom. Huh, it was the same one I graduated in as a Genin. I opened the door and grinned at Iruka-Sensei and said.

"hey Iruka-sensei". He smiled at me and said.

"Hi Naruto-chan. You know you don't have to call me that anymore". I scratched the back of my head and shrugged. I looked at me team and saw that the photos summarized them perfectly, their attitudes too.

Suki Hanuro had a smile, but I could tell it was fake. Ryo Inuzuka huffed and looked away from me and Shi Hyuuga looked indifferent staring at with those creepy eyes, But I'm used to It though because of Hinata and Neji. I racked my brains for an idea of what to do and then got one. I grinned inwardly and said.

"Sorry I was late. A black cat crossed my path and had to take the long way". I chuckled at their blank stares. I told them to meet me up at the roof. I disappeared in smoke and landed on the roof. I sat down and crossed my legs, clasping my hands behind my head and leaned until I touched the pole. A couple of minutes later the kids showed up and sat across from me in the same fashion. I said.

"Introduce yourselves". I removed my hand from my head and pointed at Suki till she saw it and then put in back in its original place. We all waited for Suki to speak up. She did.

"I'm Suki Hanuro and I like my sister Sakura, red bean soup and a lot of other things. I hate Ryo Inuzuka!" She glared at him while Ryo just stuck out his tongue at her. "My hobbies are hanging out with my friends and gardening. My dream… I don't have one yet". At least she is not a fan girl. Not trying to say anything bad about Sakura, but she was annoying in our Genin days. I nodded and pointed at the Inuzuka. He declared proudly.

"Hey, Sensei. I'm Ryo and you're lucky to meet me! I like hanging out with my dogs, hanging with my cousins Kiba and Hana, I also like annoying Suki Hanuro. My hobbies are learning new clan techniques and being with my dog Ricki. My dream is to become a really good ninja". I nodded again, Kiba was right. Aw, man! I sighed and pointed to the Hyuuga boy and he spoke.

"I'm Shi Hyuuga and I like a couple of things. I distaste a lot of other thinks. My hobbies are what I like to do and my dream… to prove something". I could already tell what it was. He has the headband on his forehead; he must be a branch member. Suki frowned and said.

"Hey! You didn't introduce yourself". They were all staring at me and I could tell they were curious. Even if Shi hid it and Ryo just glared. So I shrugged nonchalantly and said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze. I like training, ramen and my important people. I dislike arrogant people, liars and people who hurt my important people. My hobbies are to train and be with my friends. My dream is to one day be Hokage". They looked surprised at my forward introduction. I cleared my throat and said.

"Just to let you know, you're not really Genin". She smiled at them and waited for their reaction. Suki eyes and jaw dropped, Ryo glared and Shi eyes narrowed. Kakashi-sensei was right, this is fun. Ryo yelled.

"What the hell do you mean"? I raised my eyebrows and said.

"All 3 of you have a 66% percent rate of failing. I will give you a test of my choice and I will decide if you pass or fail". I then wagged my finger at them and said. "Ryo, you should watch your mouth". I stood up and brushed off my clothes.

"Meet me at training grounds 7 tomorrow at 8am. Oh and don't eat breakfast". With that I waved and poofed away.

**The 3 Genin**

"She is so annoying"! That was Ryo Inuzuka's reply when the 3 of Naruto's new Genin walked through the village. Suki Hanuro huffed and said.

"For once I can agree with you, Inuzuka. She was so mocking us". Shi Hyuuga stared at them and said.

"We should underestimate her; she is a Jounin for a reason". The two other Genin were grumbling while they went their separate ways. Sakura Hanuro was surprised to see her younger sister grumbling and muttering angrily to herself. She asked.

"What's wrong Suki"? Suki smiled when she saw her sister and then frowned when she remembered meeting her sensei. She said.

"Onee-chan! My Sensei is so weird and she mocked me and my team". Sakura thought she would have a 'little talk' with this so called Sensei, Sakura asked.

"Who is your sensei"? Suki knew Sakura would take care of it, so she said.

"Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze". Sakura could not help it, she burst out laughing. Suki was annoyed, wasn't Sakura supposed to help her, not laugh at her. Sakura seemed to sense her annoyance and calmed down, she said.

"That's my friend and teammate. She gets real annoying a lot, but she is probably one of the best teachers you will get". Suki walked in her room and glared at the wall. This didn't mean she liked this lady Jounin.

**Ryo Inuzuka**

Ryo Inuzuka was glaring at everything and Kiba burst out laughing when he saw him. He could already figure out what pissed him off. 'Naruto really was too much.' Kiba asked him innocently.

"What's eaten you"? Ryo huffed and said, still glaring.

"My Sensei sucks". Kiba again laughed and grinned at him, he said.

"Oh come on! She can't be that bad". Ryo said.

"She told us we can't eat breakfast and we might not even be Ninja". KIba said, very amused.

"Damn! She knows how to fight real good, even if I'll tell that to her face. In the beginning Naruto hated her Sensei too". Ryo an Kiba laughed about to together. Ryo decided to listen to his cousin and watch out for this lady Jounin.

**Shi Hyuuga**

Shi Hyuuga was frowning the whole way to the Hyuuga compound. This Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze was a real mystery to him. He saw Neji Hyuuga walking and remembered Neji and Naruto looked about the same age. He bowed to Neji and said.

"Neji-san? Could I have a word with you"? After seeing Neji nod, he continued.

"Do you know an Jounin by the name of Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze"? Neji said.

"Yes… I knew her since we were Genin". Shi asked.

"Is she…any good"? Neji replied.

"Yes…she even beat me once". Afetr they gave the greeting of goodbyes, Shi stood there shocked even if they barely showed it. After he go home he thought. 'If she beat Neji-san, I better be on my guard'.

**Chapter 1 end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fem Naruto **

Naruto's Genin Team Chapter 2

I got up and put on my clothes and Jounin gear. I grabbed an alarm clock and ate a couple pieces of toast. I looked at the clock as I put on my leaf headband. My eyes widened as I noticed the time, 8:10am. Damn, I didn't want to be late again. I cursed and hopped the rooftops to Training Grounds 7. When I showed up, I saw my three Genin looking pissed. I scratched the back of my head and I grinned at them. I said.

"How are you three this fine morning"? They went red in anger and embarrassment, I guess. Ryo and Suki yelled.

"You're late"! I smirked internally and on the outside I was still smiling. Kakashi-sensei was right, now I know why he did this. I said.

"Yah, yah. No big deal, my sensei was way late than me". Shi looked curious and asked.

"How long"? I shrugged and said with a nonchalant way.

"Two to three hours". They all gasped and I heard a familiar mock hurt voice say.

"Naru-chan, your words wound me". I rolled my eyes when I turned around and saw the person. I didn't have to turn around to recognize the voice though, I said.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm busy". They all stared at him confused and he decided to introduce himself.

"Hi there! I'm Kakashi Hatake. Naruto Sensei". Suki asked me.

"Naruto-sensei? Why is you r sensei here"? I replied.

"I don't know Suki. Kakashi-sensei, why are you here"? Kakashi eye-smiled at me and shrugged. He said.

"I wanted to see how much good of a teacher you are. I have permission from Tsunade-sama". I raised an eyebrow, he would of went anyway if he wanted too, in the shadows. I sighed and told him he could stay, just not to interrupt my test. He said.

"Someone's serious". I chuckled and shook my head. I looked fully at the kids and said.

"I have 2 bells here. Your job is to get on bell each. The person that dosen't get a bell will be tied to a post and I will eat my lunch in front of you" They all glared at me and I could picture what they were saying. 'That's why she said not to eat breakfast' or something on those lines. Ryo decided to be bold and say.

"What, come on? You suck". I raised my eyebrows at him and his two teammates stared at him. Suki suddenly glared at him and punched him in the head. My eyes widened for a second. Yep, defiantly related to Sakura. I said.

"Well, that's nice". I heard Kakashi chuckle. "But let's get started". I suddenly got an evil thought and said.

"Let's ignore dog breath II and then we can start". I smirked, past memories come to me. He ran at me and all I did was trip him and place my foot in the middle of his back when he was face down on the ground. I said.

"Calm down, will ya! At this rate we will never start". I took my foot off and he bounced back to where the other two were. I then yelled.

"Go"! They all ran into the woods, at least they hide. I can't believe that I still tried to play dumb in front of my team. I pushed my Chakra out a little and sensed Suki under a bush, Shi in a hollow tree 20 feet away and Ryo…5 feet behind me. I guess he's impatient. I decided to humor him and act like I didn't notice. He went to punch me and I blocked ot without looking. I heard him growl and I looked at Kakashi, I said.

"So, Kakashi-sensei. How are ya"? He shrugged and said.

"Good. How about you"? I grinned and blocked a kick with my right arm. So I had a left leg and right hand. I said.

"Fine myself, just bored with this test". I heard his dog bark and I gently kicked it into the lake. I looked at Ryo who couldn't move and faked a surprised look, I said.

"Oh, you're still here". So I flung him into the lake too. I sung loudly.

"Who's next"? I heard Kakashi laugh. He said.

"I knew it would be great if I came here". I grinned in response and said.

"Sorry to leave, but I need to go after my Genin". I ran into the forest and crouched down behind her. I said in a whisper.

"Hello Suki". She whipped around and paled when she saw me grinning at her, she said.

"Hey S-sensei". I asked curious of having her just stare at me.

"Aren't you going to fight me"? She looked hesitant and then looked at me determined, but still scared.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei". She ran a too high punch and blocked in easily and pushed her back a little. I yawned to see if I could anger her. I did and she tried a leg sweep while I grabbed with my hand and threw her a little and she landed on her back. She stood up and she eyes widened. She ran off into the forest and I shrugged.

I went back into the clearing and was surprised to see Ryo. I blinked; I thought they hated each other. Did she-? I guess I'll have to see at the end of the test. Ryo looked annoyed, but he finally followed her in the forest somewhere. Where's the Hyuuga? I looked around and felt 3 of them coming. I grinned, this will be fun!

I dodged when Ryo tried to tackle me and blocked Shi Hyuuga style. Out of nowhere Suki jumped on my back and wrapped her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. Okay then! If they do pass, I'll need to teach her not to ever do this. I felt that dog bit my leg and I used my legs and feet to block the Hyuuga's and Inuzuka's attacks. The bell than rang and I smirked.

Should I pass them? They did show teamwork, but do they know the meaning? What if Suki just gave up, I don't want to teach someone that will quit when it gets hard. I walked over the wooden post and tied Suki to it with some rope. The other two sat on either side of her. Suki glared at while I just crossed my arms over my chest and stared at all three of them. Suki yelled.

"Why did you tie me up"? I narrowed my eyes slightly at her and said.

"For fighting like a child and not a ninja. What ninja hangs on someone from behind? I know Iruka-sensei did not teach you that". She blushed and looked away from me. I asked.

"Why did you work together"? Ryo yelled.

"You didn't say we couldn't"! I nodded thoughtfully and said.

"I didn't say you were wrong, I want to know why you did it. I'm curious". Suki still didn't look at me and I wondered if she was self-conscious and then I reminded myself that I said the right thing. Being a ninja is hard and dangerous; Kakashi did the right thing when he taught us. To my surprise the ever silent Shi Hyuuga answered my question.

"It would be obvious, even if one of us was an really strong Genin, we would not be able to beat you. You are a Jounin after all and if we worked together we might have had a chance to retrieve the bells. Which is why there are only two bells…". Suki interrupted and said softly.

"This would cause conflict between all of us". I nodded and had to make sure they really understood the concept. I asked.

"So do you know the meaning of the test"? Ryo answered this time.

"Yeah! Teamwork". I make my face blank and they looked scared, even if Shi was hiding it. I said.

"I have no choice but to say you…pass". They all smiled or grinned at me and I decided to say something else.

"At the end you all choice teamwork and that's why I'm passing you. Don't act like…". Sasuke's face popped in my head at 12 and I shhok it lightly. "All I have let really to say is… a wise person and annoying person told me this: Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. I f you follow that than I can teach you, if not I will drill it in your head because I will never give up on anything". They looked even happier and started nodding. I heard Ryo say.

"See ya, Naruto-sensei"! He ran off and Shi bowed lightly to me and said.

"Goodbye, Naruto-sensei". I grinned at him and then remembered something. I said.

"Training grounds 7 tomorrow at 8:00 am. Could you tell Ryo, I forgot". He nodded and walked off. I noticed Suki tied to the stump still and I walked over to her and sliced off the ropes. Suki smiled at me and said.

"Thanks, bye Naruto-sensei". I grinned and ruffled her hair, while she glared at and then walked off. Kakashi-sensei walked up to me and started clapping a little. He eye-smiled and said.

"Good job. They were smarter than you guys". I play glared and then he looked serious, sad even. "It still bothers you, doesn't it"? I stiffened at the reminder at what he was implying and shrugged. I looked away and started to walk away a little. All I heard him say was.

"Just don't pick favorites and you should be fine". I frowned at his words and said.

"Sensei, what happened was not your fault. Things happen". I him sigh and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to him and stood in front of him, blue eyes to black eye. I for once had a serious look and I said seriously.

"Kakashi-sensei. It really isn't your fault. Stop moping about il like anything else". He said amazed.

"When you act like that, you look so much like your father it's scary". I grinned softly. He ruffled my hair and then disappeared in a poof of smoke. I walked back to the area where the three posts were and stared at the memorial stone with my hands in my pockets. I sighed sadly at the names.

**Minato Namikaze**

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi **

I wonder if they are proud of me. Old man, Tou-san, Kaa-san. There is one name that should be on this stone, but is not because he is looked as the enemy. Itachi Uchiha, if only Sasuke knew the truth at the time. He was a good short term Sensei. If only I didn't act so stupid, I could have saved him. I ran a hand through my hair. Ok, tome to report the team to Tsunade-baa-chan and stop being so depressing. I walked to her office and jumped through the window. She glared and said.

"Brat! Learn to use a door"! I grinned and said.

"Team 7 passed. Kakashi-sensei watched though". She nodded and I plopped on the floor and groaned. Tsunade stared at me with an raised eyebrow and asked.

"My team sucks"! I looked around and noticed Jiraiya grinning at me, I groaned again. They laughed at me. Oh, I'm so glad they can laugh at my misery. I heard soft footsteps and recognized Kakashi's chakra signature. I covered my face with my hands because he reminded me of the session. I heard him chuckle. I sat up and told them what happened on the test. I felt my eye twitch when I told them about Suki jumping on me. I crossed my arms and pouted, I said.

"I never did that". Kakashi patted me on the head and said.

"Yes you did, even if you were acting". They looked at him confused and I stiffened. I never really told anyone about my mask. Iruka-sensei didn't see it because I was always afraid that if he saw the real me, he would hate me. Jiraiya never paid close enough attention to me and Kakashi was the only one that noticed after a while. I took look under the underneath to a whole new level.

I got up and said bye to everyone and jumped back out the window. I walked down the street to the training grounds. All of old team 7 memories passed through my head. I sighed and sat one one of the stumps. I suddenly had a flashback.

**I was tied to the middle post and Sasuke and Sakura left already. I was going to see if they would untie me, test them to see if I could trust them a little. They are failing and that tells me I have to keep my guard up. Kakashi was standing there, staring at me. He said.**

"**Naruto, you seem to have your hands tied. I rolled my eyes at the word play. Usually I would act the idiot, but it's midafternoon and I like to act like a normal person. I said.**

"**Yeah". I think I was answering him and myself at the same time. I squirmed around to see if he would leave, but surprisingly he stayed. He asked.**

"**You need help"? I shook my head 'no'. Kakashi asked.**

"**Why not"? I shrugged and replied.**

"**Never did". I grabbed a kunai and easily sliced the rope. I walked past Kakashi, but he stopped me. I asked.**

"**You need something, Kakashi-sensei"? He frowned or I think he did. He said.**

"**You have a mask". I faked confusion and replied.**

"**Nope, but you do". He clicked his tounge and said.**

"**You should learn to trust people more". I felt angry at this and scoffed. **

"**Yeah? When people from my own village start to truse me, maybe I will"? I stomped off, pissed off at him**

**End Flashback**

I didn't trust him fully until before I left on my 3 year training trip with Jiraiya. I jumped off the stump and walked home, lost in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's Genin team chapter 3

I yawned and stared at the ceiling from where I was lying on my bed. I had an hour before I had to meet my team. Man, it felt so weird saying that. I grinned at the thought of having a real team and got out of bed. It felt so weird to say, but good at the same time. I put on my Jounin uniform and tied my headband to my forehead tightly. I went into the kitchen and made some eggs. Hey, I have to eat healthy sometimes. I can't eat ramen all the time.

I ate them and washed the dish when I was done. I sat back at the table and saw that I had a half-hour left. I looked at the table and saw my favored orange book. I flushed a bit looking at it and was happy no one really knew I read this. Sakura would kill me, so would Tsunade. Jiraiya would probably laugh and I don't even want to know what my students would say.

Anyway, I picked up the book and started reading a little. I twitched 10 minutes later when I felt a chakra near my window and in my room. I then felt Sasuke signature and relaxed. I wondered what he wanted and why he couldn't use a door. Though, I don't use doors much either. I put my book on the table and waited for him to come in. When he walked in, he raised an eyebrow at my counter when some left over egg shells where. He sat across from me and I looked at him confused, I asked.

"What do you want Teme"? He rolled his eyes and said.

"Nothing. Eggs? You do eat more than ramen, I guess". I glared at him and said.

"Shut up, Teme". He smirked at me and then stared at the table. I looked to where he was staring at and blushed. He said mockingly.

"Make-out Paradise? What would Sakura say or do"? I gulped, she would kill me. WE know the answer to that already, everyone does. I looked at the time and my eyes widened. Crap, I can't be late! I got up and grinned at him, I said.

"See ya, have to meet the team". He nodded and I asked.

"Did you pass yours"? He nodded again. I guess he talked too much for his liking. I make the hand sign and poofed to Training Grounds 7. The whole team jumped at my sudden appearance. I said.

"I told you I wasn't late all the time". Suki looked sheepish, Ryo looked like Tsunade does when she lost a gamble and Shi raised an eyebrow. Saki said.

"Sorry Sensei". I smiled at them and shrugged. I looked at Ryo seriously and asked.

"Ryo! Did you gamble on when I would arrive"? Ryo paled, Suki back up and Shi tensed, I could not help it, I started laughing. Shi and Suki realized what I did and let out a little laugh themselves. Ryo figured it out and glared. I guess this is the fun part about being a Sensei. I then decided that I would do with them today. I said.

"We can do a mission or train". Ryo yelled.

"Oh, yeah! Let's do a mission so I can show my greatness". I chuckled at his answer and Suki nodded with him for once, happy about a mission and Shi eventually nodded. Good, because I don't know what to teach Shi if he asked to train. I was thinking chakra control for the other two because all ninjas should know it, but Hyuuga know chakra control at a young age. I rubbed my hands together; I can't wait to see their reactions to D-ranks. I said.

"Ok, follow me to the mission room". I walked ahead of them to the mission room and heard their footsteps behind me. Soon enough we arrived to the Hokage Tower and I knocked. After the 'come in, I opened the door and all of is us went into Tsunade's office. I said to her.

"Hokage-sama, team 7 is ready for their first mission". I didn't need her throwing bottles at my students. Sakura was in the room, standing by Tsunade with some papers. Sakura waved at Suki and she waved back. Baa-Chan, tossed me a scroll and I saw a D on the side of it on the top and bottom. Ryo pulled at my right sleeve and bounced on the balls of his feet. He asked excitedly.

"What's the mission"?! I grinned evilly to myself and led them out of the Hokage office. When I shut the door, I tossed Ryo the scroll and said.

"See for yourself". He nodded eagerly and unraveled the scroll. I bet the whole building and Konohagakure heard him yell.

"What the Hell"! I laughed as Shi and Suki looked over his shoulder. Shi nodded and I figured he knew what kind of missions they would be getting. Suki looked surprised and I took them to their mission area. They had to pain a fence. While they painted the fence, I sat on the ground cross legged and meditated. I heard Ryo and Suki arguing yells and Shi annoyed breathing. But I ignored it and let them settle it themselves. Half an hour later they finished and I stood up. I brushed off my clothes and they all glared at me. I cocked my head to the side and gave them a mocking confused look. I think I know what they are mad about. Suki said or yelled.

"Why didn't you help us"? I said simpily.

"D-ranks are for building up teamwork. I would not want to interfere". Even though they all had different personalities, they all growled at the same time. I looked up at the sky and saw it might be about 11 o'clock if I had to guess, I said.

"It's still early; we can train or do another mission like this one". Suki and Ryo yelled.

"Train"! I saw Shi nod in agreement and I knew he was eager too even if he didn't voice it. Together we walked to the training ground I tested them at. We were in an area with a lot of trees and I asked Shi.

"You have Chakra control, right?" He nodded and said.

"Yes, I learned at a young age". I noticed the little bit of pride in his voice. I said.

"Show me". He nodded again and turned toward a tree. He started climbing and ended up at the top in no time. He sat on a high branch while Suki and Ryo stared at him in awe and amazement. I chuckled at the looks on their faces. That snapped them back to reality. I called.

"Shi! You can come down now". When he got down, I said.

"Ok, Ryo and Suki, you will do that". Ryo pointed at him and said.

"he cheated somehow". IShi glared and I said.

"No, he did not. In his family at a young age, they learn this". He nodded sullenly and said.

"That's so cool I'll be able to do this"! I gave them each a kunai and told them to stand in front of their own tree. I put my hands behind my back and asked while pacing.

"You both know what chakra is, right". They nodded, so I continued. "This will help you with Jutsu. To put the right amount of Chakra in each technique and have more energy to complete more Jutsu without getting drained. Use this Kunai to mark your place till you get to the top". With their Kunai's, they ran up their trees. I turned toward Shi and said.

"Let's go a little farther out"? He nodded. After walking off a little, I asked him.

"What do you want to know"? He seemed deep in thought before he said.

"What do you think I should learn"? I stared at him and asked.

"Why are you asking me"? I thought all Genin demanded things. He gave me a small smile and said.

"You're my sensei and I respect your decision". I blinked and felt myself grin. I never really heard people tell me that. I said.

"Taijutsu is no good; you can work on that will your clan. But if you have any questions about it ask." After seeing him nod, I continued. "I would not go with medical jutsu unless you want it." After seeing him shake his head no, I said. "Okay, Genjutsu or Ninjutsu." I saw him look disgusted at the Ninjutsu part, so I said sternly.

"Ninjutsu is a good skill to know. Since people know you are a Hyuuga, they will underestimate you and that could save your life." Shi seemed to realize this because he nodded. I looked through the pockets of my pants and found what I was looking for. I pulled out a chakra card. I handed it to him and said.

"Pour some of your Chakra into this". He did and it got soaked. Suiton. I said, while grinning.

"Dattebayo! You have Suiton. I have that and Futon". He stared at the paper and before I could say something, I heard Suki yell.

"I did it". I looked at her and grinned. I said.

"Good, keep on doing it". She ran back over to her tree and kept practicing. I looked over to see how Ryo was doing and saw him fall as he was halfway up the tree. It reminds me of my first try tree climbing. Once I saw they were both going to be busy, I turned back to Shi. He looked at me expectedly. Oh, yeah, I stop mid conversation, I said.

"What I mean to say is you need to do some exercise we start Jutsu and real training." He frowned, but nodded anyway. I bet he trained with gentle fist all his life and never really moved that much muscle. I guess I will have to change that. He showed me his gentle Fist Kata and right when he finished, Suki bounded over to me. She said, smiling.

"I'm done". I grinned at her and ruffled her hair. She has too happy to care, I said.

"Then you and Shi spar". She then looked nervous. She mumbled.

"I don't know Sensei…". I frowned and said.

"Don't worry Suki, your teammates, he won't kill you". Not these teammates anyway. I scowled at my thought and shook my head to get rid of the memories. Glancing at Ryo and seeing him working on the tree, I turned to watch Shi and Suki's spar.

He just blocked her normally and didn't use him Doujutsu or gentle fist. Not that I expected him to. I sighed, I will have to work on her Taijutsu and maybe look at some Medical Jutsu if she wants. Also see how good her Genjutsu is, I'm average at that. Teach her a little Ninjutsu and she should be good for now.

For Shi, I'll keep away from him Taijutsu except for a little defense. I will also look at his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. The rest is what I covered earlier.

For Ryo, His Taijutsu is good, but I could help along the way. I don't knoew about his Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, so I should look at that. I also want all three of them to have speed. I do not want to have any students die on me. I made a clone and told her to watch Ryo progress. I gave me a lock salute and then left. I glared at it, stupid wise ass clones. I saw Suki slipping a little, I called out.

"Stop". They both did, Suki breathing heavy and Shi calmly standing. I said.

"That's enough for today. I'll treat you all to your choice". Suki grinned at me and Shi gave me a small smile. I motioned with my hand and we all walked whew Ryo was training. He was now ¾ of the way up the tree and was about to fall again. I caught him and it knocked the breath out of me for a second. I set him down and said.

"Come on, training session over for today. I'll treat you all today". Ryo frowned and looked at the ground. I sighed and ruffled his hair. This made him look up at me, I said.

"Don't worry; it takes some people a couple of days to get it right. Not even some of strongest ninja can do this". He brightened a little and I asked.

"Where do you want to go"? Ryo yelled.

Barbeque"! Suki and Shi shrugged. Together as team 7, we all walked to the restaurant as a team, one that I will not screw up.

**Chapter 3 end!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's Genin Team

Chapter 4

We were back at training Grounds 7. Ryo was still climbing trees for chakra control. He was almost at the top. He should be finished by today or tomorrow. I and Shi and Suki were a little ways away and I was facing them. I grinned a bit and said.

"So…What's up"? They blinked and then Suki glared at me. She said or yelled.

"What kind of question is that, Naruto-sensei"? I laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. I'm still new to all this teacher stuff. But I know I'll get it or my name is not Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I asked.

"Suki-Chan, what are you good at"? She frowned for a moment and then said.

"Well, I'm okay Genjutsu, my teachers told me it's above average, but I don't know. My memory is good and I can do the academy Jutsu". I snorted and said.

"I'd hope so". She blushed and I knew I was right, She a bit self- conscious. She exactly what I thought, book smarts and Genjutsu skills. I can't really do good Genjutsu. I can only dispel them. So I guessed I needed to work on Taijutsu. Maybe even a tiny bit of Ninjutsu. They should be well rounded in all areas. I looked at Shi and asked.

"What are you good in except your Clan crap"? I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but he had a frown and his eyes were narrowed slightly. Thinking I was against his clan or something. I laughed and said.

"Sorry Shi". He nodded slightly and I grinned. "Now back to my question". I heard a tired voice say.

"Which usually are very troublesome". I looked behind me already knowing who the voice is and saw Shikamaru slouched walking toward me with his hands in his pockets. I wonder what he wants. I asked him.

"What are you doing here Shika"? He dramatically sighed and said.

" don't call me that and Tsunade-Sama wants all Jonin to be in her office right now". I frowned, my face serious and I asked while looking around.

"Did she tell you why"? He shook his head and shrugged as he replied.

"No. I was told to come and get you along with other people. I decided to get you first because you were the most troublesome". I gave him a glare, before looking at Ryo who was about to climb back up the tree from falling off. I called out to him.

"Ryo! Get over here"! He jumped and yelled back.

"Come on! Why"?! I was annoyed, because Baa-Chan must really need us if it's all Jonin so I yelled back angry.

"Now, Ryo"! He jumped again and ran toward us quickly. I looked down at Shi and Shi. I noticed they were stared at me shocked. I guess they never seen me this serious. I said when Ryo got over to us.

"Training is over for today, meet at the same time and place unless you are told not to, believe it". My little students blinked at my saying in the end and Shikamaru said with a groan.

"You and your troublesome saying, Naruto". I grinned at him.

"Come on, Shika! I've said that since I was 6 years old, you know that". I heard him grumble about saying his name fully, but looked at Suki when I saw her step forward nervously biting her lip. She looked up at me and said.

"You'll be alright, Naruto-sensei"? I grinned at her and said.

"Yep, I'll be fine. I'm a Jonin and I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Tell Sakura I said hi if I don't see her". She nodded and walked off quickly. I spoke to my other two students.

"Ryo, if you're going to train your tree climbing, have someone nearby or watching". I was serious toward saying this. Even when I did it, Sasuke-teme was there, I trusted him them not to leave me for dead. Now… I don't know. With a shrug, Ryo left with a wave. Shi sent me a look that was slightly worried and left too. Shikamaru looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said.

"You're not bad for a Sensei". I smiled at him and shrugged. I said bye and made the hand sign to transport to the front of the Hokage door. I wish it was mine. I walked in like I usually did without knocking. I saw Sasuke-teme, Sakura, Lee, Neji and Kiba there already there. I stood by Sakura and Sasuke. I smiled at them and said.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-teme". They both greeted me. Sakura said.

"Hey Naruto". My smiled turned into a grin, but then turned into a scowl when I heard what Sasuke said.

"Hn, Dobe". I glared at him and said back.

"Dammit Teme! Stop insulting me". He smirked and replied.

"You don't make it hard". I ground my teeth.

"You better stop being a Teme or else I'll…". I was interrupted by a painful punch to the head. I looked to see Sakura hit both me and Sasuke in the head. I rubbed my head with a wince and she scolded us.

"Will you both stop!? We are at an important meeting". His eyes widened slightly, not used to Sakura hitting him too. I made me smirk myself a bit. I head still hurt so I muttered.

"Ow Sakura-Chan, That hurt Dammit". She rolled her eyes at me as did the people around us, Jerks. Kakashi-Sensei then walked in along with Shikamaru. Baa-Chan then decided to speak.

"Okay, listen up idiots. The Akatsuki were sited. We believe they are still looking for Jinchuriki". I stiffened and felt my hand rest on my stomach. Most likely from reflex. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I scowled.

"Don't look at me like that! We all know they are still looking for the Kyuubi"! Some of them flinched at the name Kyuubi and I rolled my eyes angrily. I heard Baa-Chan yell.

"Naruto! Calm Down"! I glared at her and crossed my arms over my chest. Shikamaru said.

"Who has this information? Can we speak to them about it"? Her face saddened and I guessed the person died. Damn, Akatsuki. But it was weird, she expression was not sad it was sorrow filled. She said.

"No you can't speak to them." She ignored his first question. I looked around and noticed that everyone was here, except for Ero-Sennin. My eyes widened as I said.

"Tsunade. Who was it"? My blunt question made her scowl and I heard Sasuke mumble something next to me. I ignored him next to me and Tsunade answered me with a question.

"Why do you want to know, Naruto"? I glared and said back.

"Tell me". I felt Sakura put a hand on my shoulder and whisper next to me.

"Calm down Naru". I calmed a bit at the nickname. Tsunade looked down at her desk as she said.

"Jiraiya". I shook Sakura's hand off and felt my eyes widened like before, but almost the size of dinner plates. The room was tense, but I did not care. Sensei is dead!? I just saw him a while ago. I was shaking my head in disbelief. I knew she was telling the truth by the sorrow that was in her face, her teammate just died. I mumbled to myself.

"No it can't be". I felt the burning in my eyes and the large lump in my throat that seemed to never go away no matter what I tried. I looked at Tsunade with a pissed off glare. I asked quietly.

"You let him leave". She sighd and met my eyes.

"N-naruto, there was nothing I could do". I said.

"You're the Hokage and you didn't stop him"! My breathing was becoming ragged and shallow. I heard Kakashi come behind me and raise his voice.

"Naruto! Enough"! I winced a bit. Everyone on team 7 knew that if he raised his voice, we better listen. But I was so angry, I yelled.

"Back off Kakashi". Tsunade yelled over all of us and said while fixing me with a glare.

"Naruto! He left on his own". I curled my hands into fist and yelled.

"But your Hokage and you let him LEAVE". I screamed the last part. My shoulders were shaking and I noticed the large open window. I jumped out the window before anyone could stop me. I landed on my feet below. I ran to the opposite direction to my apartment. I needed to be alone. I opened the door and stripped off my Jonin vest and threw it on the floor.

I sat in one of the two chairs and sighed. I put my elbows on the table and put my head in my hands. I can't believe this. I remember the last conversation we ever had.

…**FLASHBACK…**

**We were sitting side by side in my favorite Ramen Stand, Ichiraku's. We were both eating when he stopped and stared at me. I stopped slurping noodles and turned to him with a glare and said**

"**What you want, Ero-Sennin"? He only smirked as he replied.**

"**I heard something from your teacher, Kakashi". My eyes narrowed even more as I said.**

"**So"? He started and then saying.**

"**oh, I just thought you'd wan to read my next Icha Icha book coming out" My eyes brightened, before blanching. Aw man, I'm going to strangle Kakashi-sensei. I just stared at Jiraiya with wide eyes. I said.**

"**What do you mean, Ero-Sennin". He laughed loudly making a couple of people just and said.**

"**Like I wouldn't know. What about you calling it trash? It looks like I'll have to call you Ero-Jonin". My glare worsened as my shoulders slumped and I sulked. I saw felt some one next to me and looked to see Sakura. She smiled at both of us and said.**

"**Hey Naruto. What are you and Jiraiya-Sama talking about"? I sent him a pleading look and he just smirked and said.**

"**Did you know Naruto, your dear friend reads Icha Icha like your Sensei, Kakashi". Sakura eyes widened and I swallowed nervously. I said.**

"**Sakura-Chan…". She glared at me with a growl and said with gritted teeth.**

"**Na-ru-to". I paled, damn boy is she pissed. She yelled.**

"**HOW DARE YOU IMBARASS WOMEN LIKE THAT"? I jumped out of my seat and ran in the other direction. She chased right after me and after 10 minutes of running and hiding, she got me with an enraged pounding.**

**I limped back alone to the Ramen Stand sporting 2 lumps on my head, a black eye, and bruises on my body. Overall I looked like a mess or like I came back from a hard A-rank mission. I sat back next to Jiraiya and gave him a glare with my one good eye. I asked.**

"**Why didn't you help me"? he laughed at me and said.**

"**1, never mess with a pissed off women and 2, that's what you get for all the times I got kicked out of the bathhouses, Ero-Jonin". I yelled about not calling me that and not training when he had to. All he did was ruffle my hair.**

…**END FLASHBACK…**

I gave a bitter chuckle and narrowed my eyes at the door when I heard a loud pounding on my door. I tried to ignore it. I heard the pounding get harder and then someone say.

"Open the door Naruto-Chan". It was Kakashi-sensei. I figured he would not go away so I yelled.

"Leave, Kakashi-Sensei". He called back to me.

"No can do, Naruto. You know I can't get in by the window'. I smirked. Of course I learned seals being with a Seal Masterand since when I was younger, I hated leaving my house not protected because of the villagers. So I cast seals on the opening even my roof. No one could come in without me sending my Chakra in them or me opening a window or door. I took the seals off the day Sasuke came in through my window. So, Kakashi won't come in unless I let him. I heard a yell.

Let me in Now, Naruto". Damn, he's mad. Oh well. I opened the door glaring at him and saying.

"You wanted something"? He sighed and brushed past me into my house. He said while sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. I walked over to him until I stood in front of him. I glared harder at him and said with a sneer.

"You wanted me to punch someone then"? He answered by slapping me hard in the back of the head. I frowned. I said quietly.

"Sensei is dead". I looked away from him and stared at the floor with curled fist. I felt him ruffle my hair and say.

"I know, Naruto". There was understanding in his voice, but no pity which I was glad for. I forgot I was not the only one who lost someone on October 10, the day I was born. I looked up at him and gave one of my largest fake smiles. The ones I would give when I was younger. He shook his head, but left Via Shunshin. The Dam inside me finally burst. The tears I've been holding back fell down my cheeks with my shoulders shaking.

I backed up into a corner and curled into myself. Putting my knees to my chest, I cried into them. I thankfully waited until Sensei was gone. I haven't cried in front of someone in 4 years and I'll make it stay that way. I remembered Jiraiya-sensei. Every dumb remark, the bathhouses, training, every argument. My team popped in my head.

Shi, with his calmness, but respectful and kinder than most of his family.

"Ryo, who reminded me a bit of myself. Always determined.

Suki, Like Sakura, but different in her own way. Shy, but smart, kind, but with a large temper when provoked.

I rubbed my eyes to ride of tears. I need to stay strong for my team. I'll train them and take them on missions with a level head. I'll hold on to my grief. I'll put it at the back of my mind. My new student will not die because I'm upset. But most of all, I'll protect them the best I can. Believe it!

**There it is. It's depressing for this chapter, but I had to fit in his death somewhere. I'm half following the Canon with my own spin on it. Please tell me who you want her to be with. I will make a poll. I'm thinking Kakashi or Sasuke. Maybe Shikamaru.**


End file.
